Propósito
by ConnorKurasay
Summary: Porque desde hacia tiempo las cosas ya no eran iguales... todo se tornaba confuso en su mente. Lo que había creído hasta entonces se desmoronaba de a poco.


_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Propósito**

One Shot

-Es un sueño hecho realidad -suspiró Jinxs tomando entre sus manos un hermoso collar de diamantes.

Escabullirse en la casa de ese coleccionista de joyas sin hacer sonar ninguna de las alarmas fue pan comido para alguien tan habilidosa y entrenada como ella. Si el maestro sangre estuviera allí le hubiera dado una nota envidiable, ni Gizmo y sus juguetes la igualarían en destreza y perspicacia.

Sin embargo la sensación de triunfo fue efímera y pronto se sintió molesta consigo misma. Ciertamente ni Gizmo, ni Maestro sangre, ni Madam Rouge. Ninguno de ellos formaba parte de su vida ahora, estaba sola.

 _De todas maneras no reconocieron mi talento, Wally siempre me dijo que…_

Sacudió su cabeza confundida, tratando de deshacerse de ese pensamiento que tantas veces la había embargado y siempre terminaba en cursis conclusiones. No lograba entender bien lo que sucedía en su mente. Robar, salirse con la suya, jugar con los lujosos tesoros había dejado de ser divertido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Miró el collar de perlas una vez más y lo arrojó lejos.

-Esto no tiene sentido –dijo para sí misma. Tomó un atado de billetes por si acaso necesitara un buen hotel donde pasar la noche y se alejó de la caja fuerte. Tenía un par de millones escondidos de todas maneras, no necesitaba demasiado.

Bajó por las escaleras del edificio tranquila y cuando se disponía a salir de allí una explosión la sobresaltó de repente.

¿Qué diantres habría sido eso? Sonó como si un tanque de gas hubiera estallado a pocos pisos de su posición. Olisqueó el aire e hizo una ecuación rápida: Un tanque igual a fuego, fuego igual a habitantes de dicho lugar en problemas.

-Uy que mal por ellos –se burló y salió a la calle despreocupada. Buscó un lugar oculto entre los edificios para poder observar sin ser descubierta cuando los titanes llegaran a hacer su trabajo y una segunda explosión se hizo lugar.

Bien…eso sonaba…Mal. Si agudizaba su oído podía escuchar a la gente despertando asustada por el fuego que ya desde su posición era visible. ¡¿Porque tardan tanto los héroes?! Si las cosas seguían así la situación se pondría muy fea.

Una tercera explosión le erizó la piel y aceleró su corazón ¿Qué nadie iba a aparecerse y salvar el jodido edificio? Robin, Panta, Starfire ¡¿Nadie!? En ese momento hasta el chico rubio que no hablaba ni jota le parecía buena idea.

-¡Mierda! –chilló disgustada y sin darse cuenta ya corría en dirección al edificio en llamas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Kid flash vienes a salvar el día –se anunció orgulloso ante los bomberos que corrían a apagar el incendio. Pero ellos lo ignoraron, y continuaron su trabajo de manera eficaz y sin prisa.

-Lo siento chico, llegas tarde –le explicó un hombre limpiándose la transpiración con el puño de su pesado uniforme amarillo- uno de tus amigos sacó a todos los habitantes del edificio. No hubo pérdidas humanas, ni heridos.

La noticia asombró al muchacho. Robin y su equipo estaba de viaje. Y los titanes del este, debido a la distancia, tardarían horas antes de llegar al lugar.

-¿Quién los ayudó? –preguntó corriendo alrededor seguro de encontrarse a algún titán honorario como respuesta- ¿lanzaba fuego, rayos, truenos? ¿Era un cavernícola?

El bombero que ya empezaba a marearse con tantas preguntas y volteretas a toda velocidad, lo detuvo con una de sus pesadas manos y lo condujo hacia las ambulancias que atendían a la gente que habitaba el edificio.

El velocista agradeció la información y la ayuda y observó que no había nadie en peligro o herido entre los desalojados, pero tampoco encontró a los titanes.

Decidió acercarse a preguntar quién los había salvado. Se acercó a una joven que trabajaba de espaldas a él repartiendo mantas.

-Buenas noches lindura ¿te puedo molestar con algunas preguntas? -dijo con tono galán, ese al que nadie se resistía. Sin embargo cuando la joven volteo se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde rayos estabas!? –gritó Jinxs echa una furia lanzándole encima todas las mantas.

-Bueno en muchos lugares ya sabes ¿y tú que haces aquí?

-¿Pero acaso no ves? Estoy haciendo tu trabajo. Si no llegaba yo a tiempo las cosas se hubieran puesto muy feas.

-Mi trabajo –repitió confundido y recién pudo percatarse de que la joven de cabello rosado estaba mitad chamuscada por fuego y mitad empapada de agua. Además las personas a su alrededor no parecían temerle ni evitarla.

-Serás bobo –rezongó la chica mirando su expresión perdida- escucha estaba yo muy ocupada, cuando escuché una explosión. Pensé en la policía, pero resulta que era una cámara de gas en este edifico. Esperé a que alguno de los titanes llegase y ayudara, pero ¡Nada!

Wally la seguía mirando con expresión atónita, sin comprender a donde llegaba la explicación de la villana. Veía sus labios moverse y hablar pero aun no entendía.

-Entonces saque a todos de allí mas rápido de lo que tú lo habrías hecho o cualquiera de tus inútiles amiguitos. Los bomberos llegaron y fueron de más ayuda –prosiguió Jinxs como embebida en sus propias palabras, a su alrededor los inquilinos del edificio asentían entusiastas y aplaudían de a momentos- tendrías que ver cómo le grité al idiota que inicio el incendio sin querer por culpa de un cigarro mal apagado.

-Sí, deberías haberlo visto –carcajeó el mismo hombre que lo había enviado allí- fue fenomenal.

-Una cosa tras otra –apoyó un pelón al otro lado.

-Cuéntales como sacaste a la gente usando esos poderes -pidió una mujer abrazaba un gato. Y los pedidos y halagos continuaron buen rato.

Jinx se asombró de que toda esa gente haya estado tan atenta a todo. La verdad, parecían gratificados e incluso había quienes se peleaban solo por poder agradecerle haber salvado sus vidas personalmente. No estaba acostumbrada a tantas muestras de afecto y atención.

Wally comprendió todo, pidió hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo sucedido. Incluso fingió no creer nada de lo que Jinxs le contó, obligando a las personas a confirmar cada acción echa por la joven. Se disculpó por su tardanza y explicó que se debía a que ese sector, por ser el más alejado, resultaba difícil de ayudar pero prometió estar más atento la próxima.

Los habitantes fueron llevados a pasar la noche en un albergue hasta encontrar nuevo hogar y por un momento los dos jóvenes se vieron solos frente a la gran construcción en ruinas.

-Gracias Niky, hoy tú fuiste mejor héroe que yo –Kidflash extendió su mano como saludo, pero sus palabras hicieron reaccionar algo en ella y no pudo devolver el apretón de manos.

-Simplemente no vuelvas a llegar tarde ¿de acuerdo? –dijo neutral y se alejó corriendo.

Wally la dejo marcharse, esta vez no debía interferir.

Sabía que algo en el interior de la joven crecía y se hacía fuerte. Algo que no tenía nombre pero estaba allí despertándola, recordándole que ella podía ser mejor. Tarde o temprano ambos estarían del mismo lado y él podría dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos sin pena. Pero por hoy solo debía dejarla sola con sus propios pensamientos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Mi primer One Shot! Tenía que ser especial…..y que mejor manera que un Flinxs?**

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

 **Connor Kurasay.**


End file.
